Come, Little Children
by CastielIsMyGaurdianAngel
Summary: Dean just happens to discover a case about a haunted children's mental hospital and tries to talk Sam into going with him. The spirit of one of the most challenged patients roams its empty hallways. Will Sam and Dean survive possibly the most gruesome case they've ever done?


**Come, Little Children**

___**Chapter 1**_

It was around 1:30 in the morning. Dean had been up almost all night on his laptop, looking for a new case, a new monster for Sam and him to uncover and possibly kill, burn, or bring back down to Hell. The brothers weren't staying in any motel or anywhere at the time, so they have slept in the Impala for a few days. Sam was asleep in the back seats and heard Dean softly mumbling to himself, reading about a few cases he found over a few hours. This guy was mysteriously murdered, that guy was dead from an unknown cause. They've seen this all before. The younger Winchester slowly opened his eyes, sat up slightly, yawned softly and stretched a bit.

"Dean…what're you doing? Can't you even tell that it's like…1:30?" Sam muttered and yawned again. "You need to sleep…you've been up for hours…"

"Sam, sleep is for the weak… I don't care if I've been up since the beginning of the day. I can…" Dean's words were interrupted by a small yawn. "…sleep when I find something…" He continued.

"Seriously, Dean. I can see from back here that you're dark under your eyes. Besides, you look like you're about to pass out any second now. You can do more of your research in the morning…" Sam replied and laid back down, his eyes still open. He chuckled when he saw Dean fall over in the front seat with his head up against the headrest and instantly falling asleep, the laptop still on. He sat up and quietly shut the screen down and yawned softly, lying back down. "Good night, Dean…" Sam whispered, smiled, and slowly fell back asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, around 6:00, Dean was awake again and Sam was just waking up. He opened his eyes and quickly darted up, glaring at Dean angrily as he continued searching on his laptop again. Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked at his angry little brother.

"Oh, morning, sunshine." Dean said and turned back to the laptop.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, climbed over the passenger seat and sat next to his brother. "I told you, you needed sleep! Stop looking for another stupid case we've already done before…" Sam's words were silenced as he glanced down at the laptop in Dean's lap. "…You actually found something we've never seen before…" He said and took the laptop into his hands, setting it on his lap.

"It's about a haunted children's mental asylum. It isn't too far from here. Read it, it's actually pretty interesting…" Dean said and shuddered at the thought of going into a mental asylum in the middle of the night, its empty hallways being haunted by the spirits of the children who were mentally disabled.

"Okay…uh…it says here that this mental asylum is reportedly being said to be haunted by the spirits of patients, most likely children, teenagers, and toddlers, who had been mentally and physically disabled. They were abused and tortured by their own caregivers, teachers, and even other kids that were mentally unstable, being angered at every little thing and their anger would escalate up to murdering other children…" Sam read and also shuddered at the thought.

Sam continued to read, "It's also said that people who've walked near the place had seen ghostly images of a boy standing in the window, heard a little girl giggling, a toddler crying and screaming, and children singing songs, most likely "Ring around the Rosie" …D-Dean, this has to be the creepiest thing we've ever done so far…" He stuttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "There have also been reported murders when someone walked inside and looked into one of the rooms of the most mentally challenged child, her first name was Naomi. She was 16 years old and suffered mental challenges after her abusive father had beaten her mercilessly ever since she was 4. Her father, being drunk one night, went on a rampage and killed his wife, Naomi's brother who was 15, and then himself. Naomi went insane at the age of 9 after the murder and her father's suicide, managed to escape through her bedroom window. Then what do you think happened next? She winded up in the asylum. She eventually committed suicide by hanging herself at the age of 12, suffering from major depression and suicidal thoughts." He said and glanced back at his scared sibling.

"Dean, should we do this? I…I really don't want to. I mean, going into a haunted children's mental asylum?! That's insane! We could get _KILLED _in there!" Sam shouted and grabbed Dean by his shoulders.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Sammy! We need to do this, to put those kids' restless souls to rest!" Dean replied and stared the Impala. "Sorry, sport, but we gotta do this." He continued and started to drive down the road.

"Oh god, I hate you so much…" Sam muttered and hid his face in his hands. He tried to calm down and fall asleep again.

The Winchesters don't know what they're getting into…

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: W.I.P**


End file.
